The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many parents, caregivers, and custodians of children have a desire to educate and instill them with a desire to pick up used/soiled clothing that often is distributed throughout a living space. Many educators suggest that adding an element of playfulness to certain tasks may help improve compliance from children.
What is needed is a system and method for adding an element of playfulness to placing used/soiled clothing within a hamper or other clothing container.